


I asked my friends to give me sentence starters for me to write short drabbles aka; I hate all my fucking friends

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy





	I asked my friends to give me sentence starters for me to write short drabbles aka; I hate all my fucking friends

"Opossum starts with an O" Brooke casually mumbled as she did her homework.

Chloe blinked before sitting her head up to look at Brooke from her desk "..What the fuck?!" She screeched throwing her pencil down "I didn't need to be haunted by this thought!"

Brooke giggled and looked up at her from her spot on the bed "Aw, you love me" She smiled.

Chloe sighed and shrugged "Sadly" She mumbled with a grin.

"Aw, you don't mean that!" Brooke pouted.

"You're right, I don't" Chloe smiled before sighing.

"Hard math?" Brooke frowned.

"Incredibly" She mumbled before laying her head on her book.

"Well.. When all is said and done, opossum still starts with an O" Brooke smiled happily to herself.


End file.
